The Blank Sheet of Paper
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: (Adopted the story) Sasuke was the best in everything without question, or so he thought. What happens when Sasuke enters a new class and he sees a different Naruto Uzumaki, one that actually beats him in something without even trying; drawing. How does Sasuke react? Yaoi! NaruSasu
1. Drawing 101

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Okay I will start by saying I adopted this story from someone so technically it's not mine so I won't technically being breaking my vow of not posting new stories that aren't one shots. I promise I don't plan on well posting any of my new stories until I get a story done and well until January. I promise.**_

 _ **Oh and whoever came from the original owner I am not sure when I will be posting newer chapters because like I told the previous author I am at the moment busy with school work until December so once I am done with all of that be assured that I will most definitely post whenever I feel I have time.**_

 _ **Everyone I hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Konoha Academy is one most prestigious academies in the entire country. It has dormitories, a student center, multiple buildings for different forms of classes, a recreation center, a few fields, and just about everything a student would need within walking distance. In every school, there is always that one student who was most talked about, most noticeable, and most liked because of family standings, brains and bronze.

Sasuke Uchiha was Konoha Academy's prodigy.

There was nothing that he couldn't do. He was the smartest kid in his entire grade, best grades in all of his classes, was class president without any competition. He was the best looking according to the majority of the girls and even some boy students. He was great at sports; especially great in karate and was one of the best in kendo.

But Sasuke was annoyed at the moment. When one gets so popular he tends to not get any free time to himself. No matter where he went, he was with at least five fan girls and swamped with his 'friends' hanging around him. After much thought, he decided to do something that he hadn't tried yet and to be in a place where he couldn't be bothered by his friends, fan-girls, or anyone who annoyed him.

So, he decided to join a class mid semester; Drawing 101.

Since Konoha Academy was so large, Sasuke's new classroom was in the art department, far from the dormitories. Sure, he'd been to the building before, but it was larger and perhaps, one of the older buildings on campus. This particular building, known as Satou Building, was eight stories tall and it contained the speech, art, and foreign language departments. So Sasuke had to travel all the way to the sixth floor for his new class.

The class room wasn't what Sasuke had expected. It was mostly dark with only a few lights around the room that glow a dim orange color. The desks were all in a circle that looked more like an oval, and there were only about fourteen of them, not including two that held up some random objects.

Of course, Sasuke had his supplies: a new sketchbook and a bag to help him carry his writing utensils. There were students who looked up as the Uchiha walked in, including the sensei, who was paler than the Uchiha and seemed to be a little older, the students.

"You must be Uchiha, welcome. I'm Sai-sensei, though you can drop the sensei part. I am the instructor of this class." The ink-colored hair man spoke in a fake tone. "Just find a seat and I will instruct you on what you will be drawing."

Sasuke looks around some and spots a free seat; he goes over, sitting on a stool and places his art bag on his desk. While digging for his sketchbook, his eyes darted to the left for a quick second before he realized who, he was sitting next to.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked the same but different, his hair was still blonde; his skin was still tan and he still had the same beautiful blue eyes, but he looked more... serious. Naruto had on a pair of glasses, to which Sasuke didn't know if he wore them for show or if he really needed them, his dark jeans looked worn and had holes in them. He wore flip-flops that looked edgy without trying. His shirt was gray, with his long sleeves rolled up. Sasuke didn't even know if Naruto even realized he was there because he had an ear bud in his right ear.

Honestly, Sasuke barely recognized him. No one had seen Naruto in a few years.

Question was now, what happened to him? And where has he been all this time?

"Alright class, we will be going over shading and dimension in drawing." Sai says and as he lectured for a bit, Sasuke couldn't help but look at the old dobe. Naruto was once known for pranking teachers and students alike and would get in trouble for it with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke didn't really know much about him, no one did, but one day, Naruto just vanished and the only reason anyone noticed he was gone was because it was an extremely quiet day in class.

Before Sasuke even realized what was going on, everyone started to draw the still life in the center of the room, which was a few empty glasses of wine, a barrel, and of a midsection of a manikin. Sasuke reaches in his bag, pulling out some drawing pencils and as he places them on his desk, but they began to roll off and hit the ground and since the room was quiet, everyone one in the room turned their attentions to Sasuke, who was now picking up the pencils. Even Naruto had given him a strange look as the Uchiha was making himself look like a fool. Sasuke quickly sat back down soon, the students began drawing, including Naruto.

Throughout the class, Sasuke drew the still life but kept taking glances at Naruto and saw him looked focused on his drawing, which looked really well done though he didn't want to admit that.

"Uchiha, how are you doing?" Sai asks. The teacher looks down and saw Sasuke's drawing, which was good, but not great. "I believe you need to work on drawing what you see..." As Sai went into explanation, Sasuke kept watching Naruto at work. It was like watching an angel drawing the world from the distance.

"Oh I see you are observing my best artist." Sai says with a smile.

A cold chill runs down Sasuke's back. Naruto...better at something then himself? Wasn't that impossible? In school, the dobe would challenge him to fights and Sasuke would always win, school was without question. Sasuke nearly lost his cool, but says, "He's the best?"

"Yes, Uzumaki in my opinion is one of my better students when it comes to drawing." Sai says as he causally walks over to his pupil, who didn't even bothering looking up. "Uzumaki, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replies without haste or slowness. It was almost as if it was an automatic response. Naruto reaches up, grabbing of what looked like dirty clay, and uses it to erase some of the pencil marks he's made on his paper.

"Excellent!" Sai says and looks over at Sasuke, who was internally fuming. "Don't get so frustrated Sasuke, it may take you a few tries to get used to drawing." Sai says before going over to view other students' work.

Sasuke grits his teeth and then turned his head back to his own work, decided that he hated it, he grabs his square eraser and started to erase the entire piece, only to end up ripping the paper. Sasuke pales and as some of the art students tried to hide their chuckles, Naruto only looks over with the corner of his eye. Naruto knows all too well what it was like to become the fool of the class; he's been through that for years. To see someone like Sasuke make a fool of him, it was priceless and he too would be laughing his ass off, it only he didn't remember his own pain from being laughed at, instead of being laughed with.

The only thing Naruto knew what to do was not to join in the laughing, which wasn't much because everyone knew how power Sasuke's family had, it was best not to piss them off or else you can see yourself out of this academy.

Naruto focuses on his artwork, directing his attention away from the frustrated Uchiha.

At the moment, Sasuke knew it was wise for him to just stay quiet, and to just get another sheet of paper, and start all over like he wanted.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **As for my new readers of this story. Also as for the previous people who read this I made a little bit of changes to it nothing major though. I hope everyone likes the story.**_


	2. Sasuke wants to beat Naruto

_**Hey everyone,**_

* * *

Sasuke had never been so relieved for class to finally end in his entire life. Drawing 101 was so much harder than what he, or anyone else who wasn't creative, thought. The students started to leave left and right, and then there was Naruto.

The blonde was taken his time, making sure he had his belongings together before placing it in his smaller portfolio and as he grabs his black messenger bag, he started to head out of the art studio. Without even noticing, Naruto walks past Sasuke, who had waited for him outside of the classroom.

"Oi dobe." Sasuke says, but Naruto didn't even respond. Sasuke growls once more, calling him dobe once more. Naruto still didn't respond, as he proceeds to go over to the elevator. He had his ear buds in his ears once more, surely enough listening to some music. Sasuke goes over to Naruto and walked into the elevator, just the two of them. Naruto pressed the button for the first floor, completely ignoring the raven-haired guy.

"I was calling you dobe." Sasuke says, scowling internally.

"Dobe isn't my name and that's why I didn't look at you Uchiha." Naruto says, reaching in his pocket and pulls out an iPod touch and pauses his current song that was playing in his ears. Sasuke was very annoyed, that was his job to act calm and cold towards others, Naruto's role was to be the loud and annoying person that he was in elementary school.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asks, leanings against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers get lower and lower by the second.

"Is that really any of your concern?" Naruto asks just as the elevator stops on the first floor. Naruto lowers his glasses on the bridge of his nose and he looks back at Sasuke with a dull, yet serious expression, "you're such a spoiled brat, you know that?"

Naruto spoke and walked out the elevator and started heading down the hallway, leaving Sasuke surprised that he would even say that. For once since his brother, Sasuke felt...

...like a loser.

And that was when he felt his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke was back in his own dorm. He didn't have a roommate since he had requested for his own dorm and the university couldn't deny his request since his family was one of the biggest donors and were also alumni that had graduated from this academy. The Uchiha name was even named a building for the honor classes.

Sasuke's mind couldn't seem to forget his dobe...rather the new Naruto. How he just played him of...no one ever played Sasuke off! It was nearly unheard off. What Sasuke was trying to figure out was how did some stupid knuckle-headed kid turned into such a...

Sasuke's phone started ringing and the raven answers it since it was one of his 'good' friends.

"What Neji?" Sasuke asks as he places it the phone to his ear.

 _"Party tonight, wanna come?" Neji asked._

Sasuke started to look out the window as Neji started to give some more details about the party in which he didn't care about attending. Outside the window, under a barren tree, he sees Naruto with his knees up, leaning against the bark, and looked like he was writing. Naruto looked so... Zen. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm not going." Sasuke says, simply hanging up on Neji and he grabs his keys, heading out the door.

He was going to question the dobe whether he liked it or not. He didn't know why he needed to know what had happened to the dobe over the years since his absence.

But he will get to the bottom of it.

It took Sasuke about five minutes to get out of his dorm building. He looks over to the field, where he spots Naruto, still writing. He approaches him without a second thought, getting in front of Naruto's view.

Naruto looks up, wondering what was casting a large block of the sunlight from his view. He sees Sasuke looking down at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"Some answers." Sasuke says, sitting himself in front of the blonde, crossing his legs and looked at Naruto. "For starters, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"Why did you leave all those years ago?" Sasuke asks in a demanding voice.

Naruto resumes back to drawing. "Ask me in a nicer voice and I might answer you. After all, you attract more people with honey than vinegar."

Sasuke's eye twitches in annoyance. Did Naruto think he was playing with him? Naruto looks over and smiles in a sly way, "the great Uchiha is getting frustrated with me? That's funny." He says, only he didn't laugh in his goofy way, he only chuckled and went back to his drawing like Sasuke was the problem.

Sasuke snatches Naruto's sketchbook and Naruto's pleasant mood disappeared quickly. "Give it back asshole." He says, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke started to look through the book, seeing nothing but drawings. Some of them looked like manga panels and comics were written, some were of just the scenery, and some were of people who Sasuke didn't even recognize. Naruto reaches over and snatches it back, holding it close to him.

"Naru-"

"Don't. Ever. Touch. This. Without. My. Consent. EVER. AGAIN!" Naruto says, seriously and looked like he could kill Sasuke right there and then.

"Naruto, I was just-" Sasuke was once again cut off when Naruto promptly stands up. The angry scold hasn't left his face.

"No Sasuke, just shut up. You're annoying." Naruto says, grabbing his messenger bag, putting his sketchbook in his bag, and started heading off.

Sasuke was stunned, no one ever thought Sasuke was annoying, and those words rang through the Uchiha like an echo. It made him feel faint.

Sasuke stares off into oblivion, wondering how someone such as Naruto, could go from goofy, to just...distant.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate in his English 101 class. The sensei was some boring old geezer and all he ever did was ramble on about nothing. It was literally not about the subject he was paying the tuition for. Even so, Sasuke couldn't get Naruto off his mind.

That look in those eyes weren't the same as the ones in grad school.

He slumps in his seat and stares out the window, seeing that he was on the third floor of a four-story building, he watched the leaves blow off the branches rather than pay attention to his class. He smirks, remembering a particular day, back when he and Naruto were kids...

 _The day was nice and breezy, and while the other kids were playing on the playground, Naruto Uzumaki was running around, trying to grab leaves that blew with the wind, running around frantically trying to grab it._

 _"What are you doing?" Sasuke had asked him, which caused the blonde-haired boy to fall flat on his face, his chance to grab the leave was lost._

 _Naruto quickly recovers and glares at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke! You messed up my concentration!" He shouts and accused the Uchiha. Sasuke only ignored him. Naruto pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "well if you MUST know, I'm training myself to be faster than you."_

 _Sasuke knew why, earlier that day in gym, they had a race and as always, Sasuke won against Naruto._

 _"That's so lame, there isn't anything on this planet that you can beat me at. Some people are winners and everyone else are the losers, like you." Sasuke said and Naruto got so angry, that he tackles the Uchiha on the ground and they started to fight; only Sasuke had once again, beaten Naruto._

Sasuke smirks at the old memory, he was around seven years old when that happened. Secretly, he loved making Naruto mad. It was funny to see him fume up and see him pouting.

Now, Naruto would ignore him and look down at him.

Sasuke knew better, he had to be better at Naruto no matter what and that included drawing. If the dobewas actually better then him at something, then hell has frozen over, the fat lady has finished singing, and the world has officially ended.

But there was still time, question was, how could Sasuke become a better artist then Naruto?

Sasuke went out to the student store, and bought a few drawing books. Reading from them and spend the entire night practicing how to draw certain things. He was one of the lucky ones who was blessed to be able and copy anything he saw, which included memorizing text.

Before he knew it, it was eight in the morning and Sasuke had fallen asleep from studying. His hands covered in lead from the pencil and with several pages of notebook paper crowed around his desk.

The alarm he's set on his clock goes off, making the Uchiha groan in his awakening. He slams his hand on his clock, hitting the snooze button, and wakes up in an uncomfortable position. A piece of paper stuck to his face, he rips it off and he gets up, stretching his arms.

Yawning, he tells himself, "Oh man, never sleep at desk again." He says. Sasuke knew he needed to get up and get breakfast. Sure, he didn't have drawing class but he did have History lecture, and mathematics today he needed to go to.

He gets up from his chair, steadying himself and shuffling his feet over to his own restroom in his dorm.

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open, his head nodding off and just when he was about to sleep, he was rudely awoken.

"HI SASUKE!" Sasuke was now on red alert and he looks over, glaring at one pink haired girl; Sakura Haruno.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, extremely annoyed. Sakura had short pink hair and wore a red tee with a white mini skirt and heels.

"To date you of course." She says, laughing, thinking that she was being cute when all Sasuke wanted to do was smack her in her big forehead, but then he'd realize that he didn't want to risk self-injury for her stupidity.

"Go away." He says, taking a sip of juice. Sakura grabs the chair in front of him.

"I'm kidding...slightly. So, what's up? I mean, you have such heavy bags under your eyes." Sakura asks, in concern.

"I pulled an all-nighter." He says.

"For what class?"

"Math, I have a quiz," which of course was a huge lie. Why should he tell her that he was studying drawing? And just to beat Naruto at something once again like in the old days. He wanted to remind the dobe that he should, and will be beneath him.

"Oh okay. Oh hey! Guess who I say earlier this week?" Sakura asks.

"I don't care." Sasuke says.

"You will when I tell you this name!" Sakura says.

"Is it Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke says.

"Yeah! It is! How did you know?" Sakura asks bewildered.

"Took a guess." Sasuke says, which again was a lie. Sakura was just that obvious and everyone knew this.

And she wanted to be a nurse when she graduated.

"Well, I saw him and I nearly fell out of my seat! He was so hot...but he'll never be competition to you Sasuke." She says, sounding innocent when she said the last part. "But he had changed so much. I mean, when I finally recognized him, he glared at me. I mean he fucking glared at me!" She says, like it was most unbelievable thing in the entire world.

Sasuke did think this was weird since he always proclaimed that he had a huge crush on the girl back in elementary school. What made Naruto do a one eighty toward Sakura?

The Uchiha excuses himself from the table, saying he had to go to class, and heads off, away from Sakura.

"Today class, we'll be working on how to draw wrinkles and to get dimension in drawings." Sai announces. "There are two sets of drapes, one of the wall behind you and one to your right, you may choose which one you want, this is just practice but next class period, it will be graded. You all will use charcoal as your medium, and I do have paper towels so that you can smudge and create shadow and depth. You have all class period to practice."

Just as Sai finished talking, everyone started to fix their seating arrangements, to face either the back of the room or to the right side of the wall.

Sasuke observes Naruto get his study ready, his table lifted to the right angle, his charcoals pieces ready to be used, and he got his iPod out and his ear buds in. Naruto faced to the right of the room, and so, that was where Sasuke faced.

The Uchiha puts his table next to Naruto's only leaving a seven-inch gap in between them. Naruto was clearly aware of this, but chose to ignore it. Drawing class was Naruto's safe haven from the rest of the world and it would be the start of a whole new life for himself.

Soon, the entire class started drawing, including Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the drapes as if it was long algebra. He'd never done anything like such. Sure, you can read on drawing and even practice drawing lines, but to draw drapes, which was a bit more complicated.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, he notices the other students starting to work on their pieces. Looking over towards his right, Naruto had already started his drawing. Sasuke shrugs to himself, takes out some charcoal from its pack, and started to draw what he saw.

Sasuke couldn't be any more disappointed in himself if he possible could. His eye twitches and saw his work for what it was and he just wasn't happy with it. Earlier, while he was drawing, he got distracted when he saw Naruto in the middle of his work. The young blonde had gotten so into his piece, he stood up and started drawing, using his fingers to smear the charcoal over his page, giving it a shadowed effect.

But it looked so good.

Sasuke notices that he didn't even care that his fingers had turned black from his work. When Naruto had finished his 'practice' piece, Sasuke pales at how his work was...excellent.

This wouldn't do!

Naruto goes over from where he stood, and just leaves the classroom. Now Sasuke was aware that the students were allowed to leave the classroom for a few minutes to take a break, but Sasuke found it so strange.

So, this would be his only chance to talk to Naruto without anyone noticing. Sasuke carelessly gets up, getting through the maze of students, desks, and of stools that seemed to be scattered everywhere. He walks down the hall and just when he was about to turn a corner, Naruto was leaving the restroom.

The blonde had clean hands, having been the only reason to even going to the restroom was to wash-up. He looks over and sees his old rival.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks in a serious tone.

Sasuke, thinking this would be a time to reassert himself, says, "why do you care dobe? I need to wash my hands." He says, his hands also being covered in charcoal.

"That's not what I meant. You keep looking at me...it's so weird. So... un-Uchiha-like." Naruto says, placing his hands in his pockets. He leans against the wall, smirking at Sasuke knowingly. "What, does the infamous Sasuke have a crush on me now?"

Sasuke was appalled by that statement. The widen of his ebony eyes was proof of that. In a quick second, he tries to smirk it off, walking past the dobe, "in your wildest dreams."

Just as Sasuke and Naruto was leveled with each other, Naruto whispers, "you mean like the ones you've been having about me?"

Before being able to blink, Sasuke tries to slam Naruto against the wall, only for Naruto to move one step over and as Sasuke was leaning forward, Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist but also slams him into the wall.

Sasuke grit his teeth, hating the dobe at the moment for making him feel weak. Naruto leans into the raven's ear, "listen, I don't know what your deal is, I'm trying to live my life and there's only one thing I want to tell you...leave me alone, or else you will get hurt." Naruto says, quickly pulling away, even though secretly, he wanted to hold Sasuke in his arms. After years of not seeing the Uchiha, he'd forgotten just how handsome Sasuke was.

But for his own sake, Sasuke had to stay away.

Naruto starts walking off, acting like nothing had happen, "oh, and Sasuke...be sure to clean yourself up."

Sasuke's face was beat red, from anger and embarrassment. Naruto _dared_ to best the Uchiha and then says to stay away from him.

'No way in hell.' Sasuke thought.

Now Sasuke was hooked; in more ways than one.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	3. Big Boys Cry when in Pain

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I see the finish line for quite a few of my stories. This is not one of them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The music played loudly in the studio. The dancer was as graceful as the song was depressing, also ridged. She had long black hair with blunt, hime bangs, and the lavender tights she would was as if it was painted on her flesh. She did an assortment of moves, spins in her ballet shoes, kicks, stances, and the works.

While she danced, Naruto was in the stands, doing quick sketches of the dancer, wearing his glasses as his eyes were irritated as of late, he sketched thirty-second sketches, trying to capture the basic flow of the dancer.

When the song finished, the girl needed a break. "Naruto, I hope you got everything you needed." Hinata says as she walks over and sits down at the edge of the stage. Naruto was still in the zone and took him a second to realize that Hinata was talking to him.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got a lot. Thanks, Hinata. These will make great references." He smiled and gets up, and goes over to where Hinata was sitting, and sits with her, showing her the quick sketches.

"They're good…I just thought they would be more detailed."

"As fast as you were dancing, there was no way I could get that much detail in. Besides these are just references for a cool character I'm coming up with for a manga I'm making."

Hinata laughs lightly and says, "I'm glad you're back. School was boring without you." She says and hugs him a bit, though Naruto didn't return it back, he leaned into the touch though. "I missed you too Hinata."

Walking back to his dorm, Naruto noticed the letter on his door with his name on it. It looked official and he opens it, reading it. It was another bill for paying his tuition here. He owed about 2,361,272 yen* and paid 1,052,631 yen so far with the help of working his ass off while in school. He hated getting bills, reminders that he couldn't even save a single bit to himself.

Naruto works a lot of odd jobs. But the one job he enjoys doing is helping a manga artist he knows hoping to get his work published when he finishes. Or at least hoping that they like it.

He walks in to his dorm, which he shared with an annoying roommate. "What the hell are you doing in my desk?" He asks and saw Kiba digging through his desk.

The dog boy looks over and grins guilty, "I need to borrow a pen for homework." He says and Naruto looks over and saw a pen on the ground, "you mean that one?" He asks and the guy looks over and tries to play it off, "of course! There it is! In the most obvious place ever."

Naruto sighs, tossing his messenger bag on the ground and tosses himself on the bed, hugging the pillow, "if you needed money, just ask."

"You always say no though."

"That's because I don't have any to give." Naruto says in an annoyed tone. Kiba was his friend and he was glad that he got to room with him, but now he wanted to ring his neck. He's been trying to steal his things to sell and just trying to take his cash. Thankfully, he had a bank account now. "Go mooch off your boyfriend Kiba. I'm broke."

Kiba glares at him, "we broke up." He states and goes to lie down on his bed. Naruto would normally care, he really would, but all of the cheating around Kiba's done, he was surprised that it didn't happen sooner. "Then ask your sugar daddy."

"You're so caring Naruto! I told you my boyfriend dumped me and you're ignoring me. Can't you see that I'm in pain?" Kiba shouts dramatically.

Naruto looks over, "you were just trying to steal from me again. My sympathies go to Kankuro for going broke trying to support your wasteful ass." He says clearly and grabs his manga from his desk and began reading it, holding it up in the air while lying on his back. This was his only day off and he wanted to enjoy it while it last.

Kiba pouts and goes over to Naruto, looking down at him and getting in his face, "so what am I going to do now for money?"

"Get a job like everyone else?" Naruto replies clearly annoyed that Kiba was getting in his face. "I hear that the corner of 4th and 5th Avenue needs a new prostitute there." He says.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" Kiba says and grits his teeth, "I'm leaving. I'll be back later." He says and Naruto was quick to say, "If you come back drunk, I'm kicking you out!" The loud slam of the door was enough for Naruto to get a headache already. Fucking Ass.

Tired, Naruto puts his manga down and stares at the ceiling above him, seeing the little dots that were in the tiles and seeing them form into things, his mind playing tricks on him but he liked it.

He just lost himself in the connecting constellations.

Sasuke sat with his friends in Shikamaru's apartment. He shared it with his girlfriend and thanks to his genius and gambling habits; he knew how to make much without getting a job. Temari was from a very wealthy family, so paying wasn't a problem.

Like most young adult males, there were doing one thing; playing video games.

Shikamaru and Choji were playing mostly, and Kiba walks in, being a friend of Shikamaru and Choji so they wouldn't say anything, but Temari would.

"Where's Kankuro?" Kiba asks Temari.

"Work and he defiantly doesn't want to see you man-whore." Temari says sharply as she takes a bite of her pizza. "Why are you even here anyways?"

"Because I want to have angry sex. My fucking roommate is an asshole and pissed me off."

"So, go have sex with him." Choji pipes in and Shikamaru chuckles a bit and wins the fighting round with Choji.

"Fuck off! Who would want to fuck that bastard?" Kiba says but mumbles the last part so no one really heard him and that was when everyone realized that he was plastered off his ass. Kiba was a heavy drinker when he did drink, and lately it was heavy. Sasuke rolls his eyes and hears the toilet flush from where he sat, and saw Neji coming back out. "Who won?"

"Who do you think?" Sasuke says and grabs a handful of popcorn from his hand and began to munch.

"Shikamaru."

"Bingo."

Neji looks over and saw Kiba, standing wobbly and asks, "Why is he here?"

"I WANT SEX!" Kiba rings and takes a drink from a water bottle, but it was filled with vodka. Neji shakes his head in disgust, "someone go lay drunky down or kick him out."

Shikamaru gets up, handing the controller to Sasuke, and says, "come on Kiba, you need to leave."

"Don't touch me motherfucker." Kiba slurs and tries to push him away. "Where's Kankuro?"

"We said he's at work!" Shikamaru says and pushes him out with more force until he was out of the apartment and locking the door behind him. "Man, he's annoying when he's drunk."

"He's annoying when he's not. You're just never around to hear it." Sasuke comments as he had classes with him and knew first-hand how much he talked and yammered on.

"I wonder why he got so slutty." Choji asks.

"Choji, it's just easier to ignore him." Temari says and gets up, getting water bottles for everyone and tosses him over to each of the dudes. "Besides, when was the last time that any of us were friends with him?"

"Since Naruto moved. Kiba filled in the slot of the annoying kid in class and we hate him for it." Neji comments.

"Because he replaced some kid named Naruto?" Temari asks.

"No because he was fucking annoying." Shikamaru answers her not really seeming to like the answer Neji gave her. "You missed it when he came out of the closet. Dude, we don't care, get out of our faces." Shikamaru says as he opens his bottle and opens the bottle, drinking from it. "No one likes him."

Outside of the door, Kiba heard every word as if it was being told to his face. In his drunken stupor, he walks around until he falls in an alley and broke down into tears. It's always been like this…he didn't get any attention at home…his father died when he was young and his mother went off the deep end…and his sister? He hadn't seen her since before his old man died.

No friends, no family…he was alone.

A soft whimper was heard and Kiba shifts his head forward, seeing a small pup looking at him, timidly getting closer. "Woof." He yips and sniffs at him. Kiba was quick to shoe him off, but the pup didn't leave. Instead, he got closer and licks his cheek.

Kiba sits up and pats his lap, allowing the pup to get in his lap and he pets him. "It seems like you're the only one who likes me." He says softly and continued to pet him. "You're a good boy."

And that was how Kiba met his dog, Akamaru.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _I am taking ideas for this story with whatever people want to see. I like working with my readers so if you want to see something in the story let me know._**

 ** _I think it is kind of sad for Kiba but let's hope he can get his act together._**


	4. Mistakes

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Sorry about such a long time before I updated something. Computers were down for a while and couldn't update anything to the website so I had to wait. But this was ready for about a week now. This is the last update from the actual owner that I have now it will be going to where I push the story but I hope I can still make it a good story. So far I have a plan until up to chapter 16.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Kiba snuck back into his in the early hours of the morning. A soft murmur was heard from his jacket, and he gently shushed the pup hidden in his hoodie. He unlocked the door slowly and crept inside his dorm room as to not wake up his dorm mate, Naruto. Kiba tip-toed inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

Naruto was sleeping on his side of the dorm. His alarm was set for seven in the morning. He snored a little louder than normal, but it wasn't disturbing for Kiba. In fact, it was the only thing that let him know that his roommate was still sleeping. He looked over at the nearest clock in his line of sight, Naruto's digital clock, and saw that it was 5:04 in the morning. Despite his head from pounding in his skull from last night's drunken episode, Kiba was fully awake and trying his best to just climb in bed while hiding the white dog he had gotten last night.

His new friend, Akamaru.

Kiba went to his bed, and pulled the pup out from the warmth of the jacket and Kiba's body heat, and was placed on Kiba's bed. The puppy stood up and began to trot on the blue comforter, and Kiba was trying to change out of last night's clothes as quickly as possible. Akamaru jumped down from the bed and began sniffing around the dorm. Kiba had just gotten his shirt off when he saw Akamaru grabbing one of Naruto's shoes with his teeth and began to chew on it. Kiba froze and panicked a bit, trying to get his new pet to put the shoe down. He went over and tried to grab shoe away, but Akamaru began to growl. Kiba backed off and had to think quickly. If Akamaru started to bark, not only would it wake Naruto, but it would also let his neighbors, including his Resident Advisor, that he had a dog in the dorms, and that wasn't allowed.

Kiba thought and thought maybe some food would entice the dog to step away from the shoe before he did real damage to it. Kiba knelt down and rested under his bed was his mini-fridge, and saw some turkey meat that he had been saving. He turned to Akamaru and opened the lid of the container that the meat was in, and the smell entered Akamaru's senses. The pup stopped chewing and was reminded of his hunger. Kiba dangled the meat out to entice the dog even more. Akamaru ran over, leaving the shoe alone and Kiba tossed the meat to the corner of the room so that when Akamaru went after it, Kiba could go over and put Naruto's shoe back.

Thankfully, Naruto's shoe was okay.

Kiba took a massive sigh of relief. He looked over to the pup and smiled. A lot of work for such a small being. Kiba got up and went back to changing his clothes, only for Akamaru to start barking. Kiba's heart nearly stopped, and he turned to see what was the matter. Akamaru wanted more food. Kiba shushed him, pleading with the animal, but Akamaru was hungry, and the little bit of meat wasn't going to satisfy his hunger. The shifting on the bed and the lack of snoring made Kiba's breathing stop altogether. His eyes moved to his left side, and he saw that Naruto had only just moved to his right side, his back to Kiba. He hadn't woken up. Kiba turned back to Akamaru, who was beginning to growl. Kiba moved and had more meat, and he tossed to Akamaru, who ate it happily. Kiba was starting to regret bringing Akamaru inside. He would need to train the pup to stay quiet.

Kiba patted his thighs, and Akamaru approached him, and the dog was lifted up and place on the bed once more.

"Stay!" Kiba whispered firmly. Akamaru lay down on the bed, dragging its body on the sheets and Kiba breathed easier once Akamaru laid down, looking content. Kiba just needed to put on his night pants and shirt on, and he would climb back in bed.

As Kiba put his shirt on, distracted for a moment, Akamaru had jumped from his bed to the floor once more, and jumped on Naruto's bed and began to climb on the sleeping blonde. Kiba watched in horror as Akamaru began to lick Naruto's face. Naruto stirred and eyed his eyes, only to see the unfamiliar pup on his body, licking him happily. He sleepily pushed the puppy off his face and sat up and stared at the dog with half-open eyes. Akamaru barked a greeting to the person and jumped off the bed once more; Naruto watched as the dog went over to Naruto's shoes, the one he had been chewing on earlier, and lifted his leg, pissing on the only decent pair of sneakers that Naruto owned.

Kiba had never seen Naruto's face change from sleepy to deadly scary so slowly and horrifying that he began to silently pray to whatever deity that was watching over him if any was. Before Kiba could even begin to apologize, Naruto jumped out of his bed and cornered his roommate and began to beat the sense back into Kiba, which of course got the attention of their neighbors who could easily hear Naruto's yells of contempt for his roommate and Kiba's cries of mercy.

As the class began to set up for the day's drawing session, Sasuke discreetly looked over and noticed Naruto's usually seat empty. He felt a private satisfaction at this as he didn't want to see the blonde, especially after what happened in the bathroom.

Sasuke pulled up his new sketchbook, and Sai called the class to order.

"Okay, today's subject of the drawing will be this," he directed everyone's attention to the centerpiece of the room. It was a few random pieces like a midsection of a mannequin, a box on it that hid most of its left side, and a bunch of scarfs. "The idea of this practice is to try to capture the sense of depth in the piece and to form the space around the objects accurately, while this is a practice, this will be due at the end of class," Sai said.

Everyone went to work, and Sasuke smirked proudly at himself. It seemed like an easy task. Everyone in the room began drawing silently, most of them put earbuds in their ears and got into their respective zones; those areas of thought that allowed an artist to focus in on creating art. Sasuke began drawing, pressing the H4 pencil on the paper. He started drawing lines of the area, trying to measure out the center piece.

The sound of the door opening alerted those who didn't have their earbuds in to look over and see Naruto come in. Sasuke examined Naruto from top to bottom. His hair was always unkempt, but he looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed with his face. He looked beyond furious and if Sasuke was being honest which he wasn't he would have been curious what made the blonde so angry. Nothing else was off about him expect his shoes, which look old and torn up.

"It's sweet of you to join us today Naruto," Sai fake-smiled at the tardy male. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, and pulled the slip out, "my excuse," he said and gave it to Sai and went to his seat. Sai read the sheet of paper, folded it up, and then walked over to Naruto. "We're just doing some practice drawing at the centerpiece, it's due by the end of class," Sai said in a whisper, and Naruto nodded, and quickly pulled his supplies.

Sai looked up and fake-smiled at Sasuke, "best you start drawing Sasuke," he said. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit as he hadn't realized that he had been staring at them. He darted his eyes back to his sketchbook and went back to drawing.

Sasuke wasn't an artistic person in any sense of the word. This couldn't have been any more obvious as Sai started to walk around the work and assisted students' work, giving them advice on how to draw the centerpiece. When he walked around and saw Sasuke's drawing, he had to double take at what he had seen. This part of drawing was the most technical part of art in general, so grading this was more concrete than other art projects. Sasuke's attempt wasn't great, but it could be better. Much better.

Sai observed Sasuke's drawing and noted his handedness. He noticed how his left hand twitched uncomfortably as he drew with his right hand.

Sai cleared his throat lightly to get Sasuke's attention, and the raven haired male turned over to his left, "Sasuke," Sai started with. "May I ask, what is your dominate hand?"

Sasuke was a little taken back by the question. It seemed so observed to even ask that. "Right," he answered automatically.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked. Sasuke hesitated and looked down at his left hand. He raised it up and up his pencil in his left hand, noting how much more natural it felt. Sasuke had been taught at a young hand to use his right hand, which meant that he was ambidextrous. He hadn't even thought about using his left hand in a long time. Sai gave his smile and said, "Try again on a new sheet of paper Sasuke, you have plenty of time." Sai walked off and went to tend to the next student. Sasuke had red on his face for the first time in his life. He could feel his face burn up. In class, he had never been told to do anything again. He usually perfected anything that he did. It felt like an insult.

Sasuke's changed sheets of paper and looked over when he saw Naruto across the room, and for a moment, he thought that Naruto had looked over.

The red value on his face increased a bit more.

'Oh man this is most definitely a problem.' Was Sasuke's only thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**


	5. Naruto's Anger

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Okay so I got into a little bit of flashbacks in this one I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: Me and the past author get your sentiments about Sasuke being an asshole. I don't think he isn't redeemable though. I have a few ideas on how to change how he acts and the other author has some too. Don't get me wrong Naruto isn't going to fogive easily by no means. He has a lot of bottled up anger. But in reality it hit Sasuke when Naruto first left that he actually didn't mind the blonde. That he was kind of lonely without him but that will all be explained later. As for the other author they do like Sasuke it was just part of the plot. It is truly based off of how different the two are and how people change over the years. It will get better I promise.**_

 _ **As for everyone who ask questions I will start answering the questions now. I don't know why I didn't before but I am now.**_

 _ **Shoutouts for reviews: lara5170, Wolf of Writing(The Original author), sherryfanfic1999, ShishiSerite, Mkayemolina, BlueSkies GreyEyes, Scobito, and the guest that wrote me.**_

 _ **lara5170: I would say some are friends and some are fans. And Yes I can imagine Sasuke trying to demand Naruto to be with him.**_

 _ **sherryfanfic1999: It will tell a little bit of what happened to Naruto at the end of this chapter. No he didn't join the yakuza. I guess you can say he joined something to better himself. I am keeping the Itachi part a secret. Neji doesn't like Naruto because Hinata likes Naruto. No one knows what happened to Naruto he just disappeared. If anyone would know it would probably be Hinata because he likes her. He works for an editing agency selling his manga. He has an editor. He also sells his art. No porn and No for working with Jiraiya though Jiraiya had his fair share of helping Naruto with getting in. Yes all of Naruto's jobs come out eventually.**_

 _ **Okay so I rewrote this one a little to fix it because HONESTLY it was bothering me. I changed some of it and added some. I didn't do this to repost the chapter because everyone who reads my stuff knows once it gets posted it stays posted but this wasn't one of my own stories to begin with so I felt like I wanted to make this better and less confusing for everyone. As for their ages they are all around eighteen because they just entered college. Naruto has still been in college a year before them. Let me know if this chapter makes you feel better.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Naruto's anger was frightening Kiba could attest to that. He was absolutely furious when his shoes were bitten on and peed on. Kiba never thought Naruto could be that violent he got to class with a black eye and a busted lip. If it wasn't for their neighbors Kiba was sure it would have been worse.

"Damn who fucked up your face?" Neji asked walking next to Sasuke.

"My roommate," Kiba said.

"Did you try to come on to him too?" Neji asked chuckling.

"No, I wouldn't even try to do that." Kiba said shuffling away from them.

"Are you okay Kiba?" Hinata asked gently as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to mess with him for a while because I think he will be angry for a long time." Kiba said. "Do you think I can sneak into your house for a while?" Kiba asked.

"Why? What did you do?" Hinata asked. "I think Shino would let you over as long as you don't drink." Hinata said.

Hinata and Kiba were friends but she didn't know or understand where he fell off with the others but she wasn't going to distant herself from him because it is obvious that he was struggling with himself and to find himself.

"I brought a puppy home and it bit and peed on his shoes." Kiba admitted. "Can you ask for me? You know we stopped talking since me and Kankuro got together." Kiba said.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have pets in the dorms? I don't mind asking for you but just don't do anything over at his apartment." Hinata asked as she wrote something down in her notebook.

"We're not but I was depressed and he came to me so I decided to take him home." Kiba said. "Thanks, Hina," Kiba whispered.

"Neji I'm serious Naruto is here. I saw him with my own eyes." Ino said talking to Neji shaking his arm.

"Then why hasn't he been to any of the basic classes that we need? He is in our age bracket. We all just graduated last year." Neji asked.

"Actually, he's not. He was here last year." Kiba said.

"What?" Neji asked but Sasuke looked just as shocked.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"He is a grade above us, I know because he is my roommate." Kiba said.

"How? He didn't even understand anything when we were kids." Neji said.

"Yeah and people change. Ignorance sure is bliss." Naruto said from the doorway. "Kiba I need to talk to you now. Hi Hinata," Naruto said glaring at Kiba then smiled at Hinata with her waving back at him.

Kiba got up and was extremely scared because he wasn't sure how Naruto was going to react with him since this morning.

"Yes?" Kiba asked politely.

Naruto pulled his bag off his back and handed Kiba the dog. "Take it to a shelter or have someone take care of it because if it's in our dorm when I come back from work I will tell the Resident Supervisor and you need to clean my shoes or at least find a way to buy me new ones." Naruto growled out.

"Have you been carrying him this whole time?" Kiba asked.

"No, I went back to the dorm and he was in the bathroom yelping. I'm not getting in trouble because of you so solve this." Naruto said a tone that held no tolerance.

"I will," Kiba said.

"Okay bye," Naruto said and walked off.

"That is not the Naruto we used to know." Neji said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think considering he was in the same art class as him and didn't know he graduated before them. He was really curious now about what happened to Naruto. Neji turned to Hinata because it didn't seem like Hinata was surprised by his presence at all.

"Hinata you knew he was here the whole time?" Neji asked making everyone turn toward her.

"Yeah he's my friend and told me when he got back." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders.

"Kiba you knew too?" Sasuke asked.

"He's my roommate." Kiba said. "I didn't know you guys didn't know. He must have not wanted to tell you guys he was here. Of course, he wasn't your friends anyway so what does it matter?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto might be a hard ass a lot more than his carefree self from before but he was still a better friend than these guys any day. He didn't have a problem telling people how he feels.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Why should I have? From what I hear you already knew he was back because you took his notebook that he lets no one see." Kiba said.

"Sasuke you knew?" Neji asked turning to him.

"He's in my art class." Sasuke said.

"Who cares, if he wanted you guys to know he would have told you something but he didn't want to tell you so leave it be. Just leave him be." Hinata said just in time the teacher came inside the room.

"Kiba why is there a puppy in here?" The teacher asked.

"My roommate told me to get rid of him and since its school I can't exactly leave school to do it or I would." Kiba said.

"Do you want me to call the humane society?" The teacher asked.

"No, I'm going to call my sister after class." Kiba said and the class moved on.

At the end of class Sasuke decided to go up to Kiba and ask him if Naruto really did that to his face.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he felt him walking behind him.

"Did Naruto really do that to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business but yes." Kiba said. "Why do you care anyway? We're not friends and you're not friends with him." Kiba asked.

"I don't care," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Then you don't need to know what happened between me and him." Kiba said huffing walking out the room and heading toward the exit of the building with the puppy.

(~111~)

Once Kiba got out the building he saw Naruto talking to a woman who looked completely professional handing her a folder that he knew Naruto kept in a locked-up space in his desk. Kiba wasn't sure what was in the drawer but knew not to fuck with Naruto about his stuff.

"Okay Uzumaki be sure to contact me when you're ready with it. You have three months so no worries." The woman said.

"Thanks, I will call you." Naruto said then glanced to where Kiba was standing.

Kiba just continued out the gate in time to see his sister pull up.

"Damn brother who the fuck did that to you?" Hana asked.

"I haven't seen you in years I didn't even think you would come." Kiba said.

"I'm... Kiba why did you call me?" Hana asked.

"Can you take care of this puppy for me?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba..." Hana started but saw the tears in her brother's eyes. "Fine but you have to get a job and take care of him. I will take care of him for now but after this month if you don't get your shit together and take care of his necessities I will take him to the humane society, are we understood?" Hana asked.

"I understand," Kiba said forming the silence between them.

"I have to go. Call me later okay?" Hana said taking the puppy from him.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded his head turning away from his sister until he stopped looking back to her. "Thanks Hana, I really appreciate it." Kiba said.

"No problem, be safe little brother." Hana said as she walked him walk away.

Kiba walked into the gates again and spotted Naruto waiting for him by the entrance leaning against it.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen her in so long." Kiba said wiping his eyes mumbling an ow once in a while as he moved his sweater against his face.

"Sorry about that just to let you know. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Naruto said.

"Its fine I get why you were angry." Kiba said.

"I really mean it Kiba. But she was right get your shit together." Naruto said walking away from him.

Kiba knew Naruto was right but wasn't really sure how to get himself together. Kiba walked back to class and found Hinata again.

"Hey so how was seeing her again?" Hinata whispered as he sat down next to her.

"As good as it could be after not seeing her in years." Kiba said.

"I talked to Shino and he said he would do it for you. He just doesn't want no drinking." Hinata said.

"I won't," Kiba said sure of himself.

He knew the first way to improving himself would be to stop drinking and to get a job. Kiba didn't understand why he didn't just learn from Naruto considering Naruto was like a walking workaholic.

"Good, you're a much better person when you don't drink." Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, oh and Naruto apologized for beating my ass." Kiba said with a small smile.

"That's good," Hinata said pulling out her notebook.

(~111~)

Sasuke couldn't help but feel irritated. Not only was Naruto better at art than he was but now he is in a graduated before him too. It annoyed him to no end and he didn't know how he was going to address Naruto the next time he saw him. Sasuke was walking straight to the Art class where he knew Naruto would be what he didn't expect was his band of followers to follow him to the Art room. He knew Naruto usually is in the room to set up before class for Sai and he likes the quiet to do some random art pieces.

"Naruto, you have some explaining to do." Sakura screamed as they seen him upon walking in the room.

"Why?" Naruto asked not even hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Where you've been? How did you graduate before us? Why your acting like we're poison?" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke, Neji, and Ino were at the entrance of the door with Sakura but not saying anything.

"Why do you think I owe you guys anything?" Naruto asked setting his tools for the class down.

Sasuke could recognize this it seemed like Naruto was about to fight.

"Because we were your friends before you up and left." Sakura said more like demanding.

"Wait... wait... your being funny right?" Naruto said laughing looking dumbfounded. "You got to be kidding me... when were we ever friends? As far as I remember are you guys being douche bags and rude assholes. I don't remember ever being treated as an equal or a friend no less." Naruto said making Sakura back up as he walked closer to them.

"That doesn't mean we weren't your friend." Neji commented arrogantly.

"Oh really?" Naruto said nodding his head. "So those backhanded comments about me not having parents to get me under control were all a joke." Naruto said putting his hand to his chin marking it with paint that was already on his hands. "Or the time where you guys kept calling me an idiot or talked about my clothes or even when you guys degraded me. Or how about when you guys started treating Kiba like you use treat me because I wasn't there anymore and you needed someone to torture? Are you talking about those times? Because if you ask me we were never friends." Naruto asked making them all flinch a little by the cold and detached voice.

"How can you all of sudden be ahead of us in a grade when I had higher grades then you?" Neji asked.

"There's the real Neji. That's what you really cared about but news flash Neji I am graduated because I am smarter than you so get fucking over it." Naruto said looking at Neji and Neji only.

"But I thought you liked me." Sakura commented.

"Yeah I must have had something wrong with me to like someone like you." Naruto said shocking Sakura. "The crazy thing is, is that you were the first person to talk to me when we started elementary school and then when you started hanging off of Sasuke then you stopped talking to me and started treating me like shit. But it's fine because I am honestly better off without you." Naruto said.

"I didn't do anything to you." Ino commented.

"You laughed and that is basically just as bad." Naruto said.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I don't need to explain it to you." Naruto said sadness in his eyes that only Sasuke caught because he was the only person paying close attention. "You all should leave because I have to set up a class that none of you are in so get out." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki, that's not the way to talk to friends. They should come in and check out the art to see if they will like the stuff for the exhibit." Sai said walking into the room.

"There not my friends." Naruto said walking to his section putting his head phones in.

"Oh, Uchiha nice to see you but class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. But you can come in and look at some of the art." Sai said.

"When you said art exhibit what do you mean?" Sasuke asked going inside the class with his friends following him.

"Well every month we have a little art exhibit where the artist that want to get known take their art and try to sell it. Some people's art even goes to the museums it is really a great thing for people who want to be future artist." Sai explained.

"Anyone can go to the exhibit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we have a lot of frequent comers it is always a nice turn out when Uzumaki puts his art up." Sai said.

"Shut up Sai they don't need to know any of that like I said they aren't my friends. Just tell them to go already." Naruto said.

"Sorry but my most prominent artist wants you to leave so leave you must." Sai said booting them all out aside from Sasuke.

"Why doesn't Sasuke have to leave?" Sakura whined out.

"Because this is his next class." Sai said as he walked to his little office grabbing art along the way. "Uzumaki can you help me with all this art?" Sai asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Wrap them up with me." Sai said.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said walking slowly past Sasuke. "Some people are winners and everyone else is losers, like you." Naruto said so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke looked back in time to see Naruto look at him with a grim expression and then he was gone. Sasuke could honestly say he was shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked walking to the room the other two were in.

"Uchiha you can't be in here without doing some work. Why don't you help Uzumaki and I will go get the rest of the art in the other rooms." Sai said and left out the door immediately.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked again looking directly at Naruto.

"You really have a bad memory huh?" Naruto grumbled as he did the wrapping.

"Just give me a straight answer for once." Sasuke hollered.

"You want a straight answer?" Naruto asked looking toward Sasuke to see him nodding his head. "Fine, I don't want to be around you but you seem to not be able to leave me alone. I could have sworn you wanted me to leave you alone when we were kids so why did it matter that I disappeared? It shouldn't even bother you considering I was just a loser idiot to you. Why are you even here? It's annoying seeing your face. I don't like your attitude and how you expect me to bend to your beckon call or answer all your questions just because YOU want me to. I won't go out of my way to talk to you I won't go out of me way to get to know you now because I know how and who you are. You're a spoiled rich kid that cares about no one but himself and I don't care to deal with you so if you can find it possible to do in that tiny little thing in your body that you call heart still works can you leave me the fuck alone?" Naruto ranted.

Sasuke didn't know what to say and for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words and wanted to run away but couldn't find himself moving.

"Now leave me the fuck alone and get over yourself because not EVERYONE likes you. I hope you get the reality check that you deserve one day." Naruto said and walked away leaving the art room completely.

Sasuke noticed Naruto even took his bag and knew he wouldn't see the blonde again today. Damn did he really fuck Naruto up that bad that Naruto doesn't want to associate with him again? He must have or they wouldn't be in this position.

"Where did I hear those words before?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Damn did Uzumaki leave?" Sai asked coming in the room.

"Yeah," Sasuke said looking down.

"Well I guess you will be helping me wrap this then." Sai said. "Oh, good he wrapped up all the work that was in here in the short amount of time he was in here." Sai said to himself.

"How long have you known Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Since the beginning of the school last year." Sai said with a smile. "I found him in here and we started talking about art. It was a nice conversation." Sai said.

"Oh, well I got to go." Sasuke said trying to leave.

"Nope that will be a no go seeing as class is about to start." Sai said grabbing Sasuke by the back of his shirt.

(~111~)

Kiba was nervous he hasn't seen Shino since he started dating Kankuro and they got into that argument.

"Don't be so nervous he is excited to see you." Hinata said holding Kiba from running.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" Kiba asked completely serious.

"Where?" Hinata asked looking in the direction Kiba was pointing. "Yeah and he looks extremely pissed off." Hinata said.

"NARUTO!" Kiba called out to him making eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto started to approach them looking mad as ever.

"What happened Naruto?" Hinata asked knowing he would lash out at her.

"Stupid ass son of bitches came to MY sanctuary to bitch and whine about how and where and a bunch of fucking questions that they didn't need to know." Naruto growled out.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Fucking Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Who the fuck do they think they are? Like they have a right to care after talking all that shit about me." Naruto said pacing back and forth.

"Naruto calm down." Hinata said grabbing his hand.

"I know, I said I wouldn't let them get to me but I couldn't help it. Then Sasuke looking so fucking naive and shit it irked my fucking soul." Naruto said.

"Do you like Sasuke or something?" Kiba asked stepping on a land mine making Hinata take a step back.

"I don't fucking LIKE him." Naruto said gritting his teeth as he held Kiba by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry," Kiba said making Naruto let him go quickly.

"He will be fine when he realizes that everything will be okay." Hinata said spotting Shino walking toward them. "Hey Shino," Hinata said giving him a hug making Kiba nervous to turn around.

"Hey, hi Kiba." Shino said nervously.

"Hey man, how have you been?" Kiba asked in his usual cheerful self.

"Damn Kiba what happened to you? Did Kankuro do this to you?" Shino asked getting into Kiba's personal space making Kiba blush and swat the hands away.

"No Kankuro didn't do it." Kiba said.

"Naruto did after Kiba ruined the only pair of shoes Naruto had." Hinata answered.

"Damn and he had to do this." Shino asked as Hinata shrugged.

What was she supposed to say? Naruto was her friend and she knew about his temper and all the stuff he bottled up inside so she knew how angry and violent Naruto could get.

"It's fine he apologized earlier." Kiba said pushing Shino's hands away.

Across the field Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru were waiting for Sasuke spotting Shino, Kiba, and Hinata talking.

"Is that Shino?" Choji asked.

"I think so," Shikamaru said.

"I thought he went to a public college. What's he doing here?" Neji asked.

"Who knows, but it looks like he is going to help Kiba out." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe I haven't seen him in years." Choji said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to say hi." Choji said making Shikamaru and Neji get up along with him.

"Here comes Neji and them." Hinata whispered just before they came.

"Shino is that you?" Choji asked getting a nod.

"Just a bunch of faces from the past today huh." Neji said.

"So, you all saw Naruto?" Shino asked.

"No, I didn't." Shikamaru said glancing at everyone.

"Naruto's back?" Choji asked.

"Oh yeah my bad I forgot to say he came into our class earlier." Neji said.

"You also forgot that he isn't your friend so it shouldn't matter." Kiba muttered.

"Shut up slut." Neji commented.

"Don't talk to him like that. I don't care what he has done you don't have to degrade him." Shino snapped. "Let's get going Kiba." Shino said pulling Kiba away from the crowd.

"What the fuck was that?" Neji asked.

"You just expected him not to say anything?" Hinata asked shaking her head and went to the direction Naruto went.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"By Naruto," Hinata said.

"I want to come." Shikamaru said stepping forward.

"I do too," Choji said.

"What about waiting for Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Just wait for him and call me when he gets here." Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Neji said walking away to sit down.

"Well if you're coming come on." Hinata said and that got them both following.

They walked for a few minutes in silence not really knowing what to say. Shikamaru wasn't really ever friends with Hinata so he didn't know what to talk about with her. As for Choji he talked to just about everyone in their age bracket aside from Naruto since he disappeared and Shino since he went to another college.

"How has he been?" Shikamaru decided to ask.

"I guess well." Hinata said.

They came into a lot where they saw Naruto on a picnic table writing or drawing something on a notebook. The closer they got to Naruto the more they noticed it wasn't a notebook and that he was drawing.

"Naruto?" Hinata called out but then she noticed he had his headphones on so she walked to the other side of the table and waited until he looked up.

"Hey Hinata, what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, how have you been?" Choji said approaching the front.

"Hey, Choji what's up man? I haven't seen you since I left at twelve." Naruto said covering his work and then standing up.

"Yeah how have you been?" Choji asked.

"Damn I guess I've been good. I'm living right? What about you? How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been good," Choji said with a big smile.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru practically whispered.

Naruto turned around coming face to face with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru damn how have you been?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Good, I can't believe you came back after so long. Where have you been?" Shikamaru asked genuine wonder in his eyes.

"Sit down all of you." Naruto said with a smile that made them all feel welcomed again. "I was with my godparents. I didn't really think I had family until I met them. I wanted to do art so I came here." Naruto said.

"That's good, but why don't we see you in any classes? I don't even see you in classes with the others." Shikamaru said.

"I already have been here for a year so I don't have to take remedial classes like the rest of you." Naruto said.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked shocked and Naruto nodded. "Good for you man. No one can call you stupid now." Shikamaru said laughing.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "You should have seen the rest of their faces when Kiba told them I was." Naruto said laughing.

"Uzumaki," Sai called from across the field.

Naruto looked up getting a gesture to come over by Sai so he got up.

"I got to go. It was nice talking to you guys again. I'll see you guys around. Later Hinata." Naruto said putting his papers in a folder and walking away.

Naruto was gone for less than five minutes before Sasuke and Neji came to sit by the others.

"Why was he so nice to you guys?" Neji asked.

"Because I never made fun of him and Choji is nice to everyone." Shikamaru said.

"But you were always with us." Neji said.

"That doesn't mean I talked about him. I only talked about how Kiba acted not about how Naruto acted. Naruto was obviously going through something serious for him to be acting like that." Shikamaru said.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I have assumptions nothing more nothing less." Shikamaru said.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think you should talk about something you don't know Shikamaru." Hinata said getting up.

'What is going on?' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke couldn't help but have that sinking feeling of wonder. He wanted to know why the blonde disappeared all those years ago. He wanted to know what the blonde was going through and what changed him to who he is now? What happened to Naruto Uzumaki?

(~111~)

Naruto walked to the guidance counselor's office prepared to pay some of the money off for his school and dorm. He got a small lecture from Sai about skipping class but Sai understood and told him that he better make up the class period later on. So that only meant that he would HAVE to go to the art exhibit.

"Hello Mrs. Kurenai," Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto, what is going on today?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm here to pay some of what I owe today." Naruto said.

"A payment was already made just yesterday." Kurenai said.

"Was it the same person as last time?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, so you're fine until next month." Kurenai said.

"Can I at least put another two hundred down?" Naruto asked sighing a little annoyed.

"Sure, the faster you get it down the faster you don't have to worry about it. I was thinking Naruto why don't you go for a scholarship? You won't have this problem next year at least." Kurenai explained.

"How will I get one?" Naruto asked interested.

"You can get an art scholarship or grade scholarship either one could help pay for all the fees you have." Kurenai explained.

"That sounds like a great idea. I would love to try and do it." Naruto said putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Someone definitely should have addressed this to you in the beginning." Kurenai said with a smile.

"I will do it." Naruto said grabbing all the paper work.

When Naruto was done filling out all the information he left the room and went to his dorm thankfully Kiba wasn't there at the moment. Naruto grabbed his shoes and took them to the bathroom bitterly knowing he was going to end up having to clean them.

'I can always get myself another pair.' Naruto thought to himself as he thought about the money he got from his editor.

He got two thousand.

'What else do I need?' Naruto asked himself then looked in his drawer to see if he needed to add more for his prescription. 'Damn it that means I have to go to the campus drug store.' Naruto thought sighing in his hands putting his hoodie back on.

Naruto made his move to go to the store. He also decided he wanted to get some food.

'New shoes, my prescription, and some food.' Naruto kept saying.

First things first his prescription, Adderall. He hated having to take drugs but that was the only way for him to stay on track. He didn't want to be the way he was before. The shopping trip was a pleasant one and for some reason he wished he could eat pot roast but settled for eating Ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto it's nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since last month." Teuchi said.

"I know, I didn't have any money for it at the moment but came as soon as I did." Naruto said.

"That's good, how is school going? Made any new friends?" Teuchi asked.

"Nope, same people as usual." Naruto said not really caring.

"You should try to work with more people." Teuchi said.

"I talk to some people and even some people from the past but I don't think I am going to talk to people more." Naruto said eating his food.

"That's too bad because you're a good person that people would love to know." Teuchi said.

"Oh yeah before I forget I have an art show coming up again if you want to check out some of my art." Naruto said.

"Yeah I would love to. Is it going to be bought right away like last time?" Teuchi asked.

"I don't even know who buys my work they just buy it." Naruto said.

"Did you at least figure out who is paying for your school?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto has gotten along with Teuchi since he was a kid before he moved away. Teuchi was one of the only people to give him free food when he had no money so he got rather close to him.

"No but they paid it again yesterday." Naruto said finishing up his ramen.

"Well at least someone cares enough to do it. You deserve to spend the money you make." Teuchi said.

"Yeah but I don't want to be a charity case for anyone." Naruto said standing up. "Thanks, Teuchi see you next month." Naruto said walking out with a wave goodbye.

"That kid has a good life ahead of him." Ayame said behind her father.

Naruto looked at the sun setting and realized it would be a good picture to paint so he pulled out his phone to take a photo for later work. While he stood there a memory came to his mind.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Naruto it is for only a few years. You can come back for high school." Tsunade said to the young twelve-year-old._

 _"But I have friends here." Naruto whined._

 _"Well Naruto we have to do this. Just be good and then you can come back to Konoha and go to the prep school. That is what you want right?" Naruto asked._

 _"But I want to stay here with my friends. What am I going to tell them?" Naruto asked whining to his godmother._

 _"Tell them you will be back." Tsunade said._

 _Naruto nodded his head and the next day he was ready to tell his friends but before he could enter the room and tell them he stopped when hearing his name._

 _"He is so annoying. Why can't he just leave us alone?" Sakura said._

 _"Do you really think you should be saying that of all people?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked appalled._

 _"Your far more annoying than he is and why do you talk like that he is supposed to be our friend." Shikamaru said._

 _"He isn't my friend." Neji said._

 _"Not mine either." Sakura said making Ino chuckle._

 _Naruto felt dejected and heartbroken. He knew they all talked about him at times. He even knew he was annoying a lot of the time but he didn't think they would talk about him._

 _"Why are we even talking about that loser?" Sasuke asked and Naruto felt a tear rolling down his cheek._

 _"I thought you were at least his friend Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"Who ever said that? He annoys me the most. You should know when your beat and he doesn't." Sasuke said breaking Naruto's heart even more._

 _Naruto walked away not saying anything to anyone and left the next day. He couldn't go to school that day though it was his last day he just couldn't._

 **(Flashback End)**

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head to get the memory out his head. It hurt him and still to this day he kept those words in his mind and wouldn't let it go.

(~111~)

Sasuke didn't know why he couldn't get Naruto out his mind but it came back to the day that they were told Naruto wasn't coming back to school.

 **(Dream)**

 _"Where has Naruto been?" Shikamaru asked the teacher because he was genuinely curious because he never missed a day and it had been a week now._

 _"He didn't tell any of you?" The teacher asked shocked._

 _"Tell us what?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"That his last day was last week Monday though he didn't come to school I thought he would have at least said something to you guys." The teacher said._

 _"What?" Shikamaru was shocked._

 _Sasuke didn't say anything for the whole day. He didn't really understand what he was feeling but he didn't like that the blonde didn't say goodbye._

"I guess I kind of get why now." Sasuke said and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _So we got into a little bit about his past and he FINALLY made an appearance to the others. He doesn't mind certain people because they never talked about him and when they did they did tell him to his face. Shikamaru and Choji weren't really his friends when they were kids but he did talk to them enough to get along with them now._**


	6. Author's note

I am going to start by saying my plan with the story was for him only to be affected by what they said in the past because that's how they were still acting towards him now. You read that they still demanded answers and questioned him. If they would have just asked him in a kinder voice and relatively cared he would have been more open with them or even tried to attempt a friendship with them again. For example Shikamaru was in the room that day and said Naruto was annoying but Naruto didn't get mad at that. It was more about hurt feelings from a certain crush that he had.

 **On to the point at had I am thinking about rewriting the story completely and it's because I feel that everyone isn't really liking how the story is going. I have been reading the reviews from everyone and realized that it could be better and than I feel like I am shaming the previous author of the story by ruining the story so I am just considering deleting the whole story and making it better. I know I can do it but I am not sure where I would go with it seeing as NO matter what I do with the story like I plan someone is going to have a problem with it. I usually don't care about some reviews and just blow them off but this wasn't my story to begin with and I want to make it greater because of it. Yeah everyone has there personal feelings with a story but I do like having more positive reviews than negative. Like I can deal with negative but I don't want to destroy someone's hard work they put in and then I come in and it sucks.**

 **I am going to do better by this story I swear...**

 **Now what I am asking the readers is do you want me to continue with it the way it is or do you want me to just restart it because I have the capability to do it and make it better?**

 **Depending on what people tell me is what I will do.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	7. Start Over?

_**Hello everyone, how are you all doing?**_

 _ **A lot of people told me to keep going with the story so now I am going to make a few alterations to the story. They are in their first year of college Naruto is in his second. He was smart before he just had a problem with things focusing wise.**_

 _ **As for everyone who told me to keep going thank you for the encouragement.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **lara5170: They were supposed to be younger then what I decided now but it has been changed. I was actually going to take the whole story down but the people spoke and they didn't want that so I didn't.**_

 _ **ShishiSerite: Thank you I am glad you think he is awesome.**_

 _ **Guest; Kuroneko: I will start by saying that when your a kid it can follow you through your adult life especially if you come into contact with those people again and they are the same way and they treat you the same way. It doesn't matter if they are grown now and they were kids before it affected him emotionally and mentally because he wanted to believe they were his friends only for him to be hurt by them.**_

 _ **Those were all chapter 5 reviews and now I am going to reply to the people that replied to my author's note.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you, and honestly, that was the plan to explain everything that happened to him as the story progressed but then I just wasn't sure about the story anymore.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I really appreciate your positive words and how your understanding of the story. Thank you and you can stalk my stories any time you want. :)**_

 _ **Court818: A thank you to you because I was feeling discouraged and I do plan on explaining what happened to Naruto more. And the other characters as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Guest; Writer Reader: Thank you, it's not that I can't take criticism because I normally can but it is rough taking someone else's story and making it my own and feeling like I failed that author somehow.**_

 ** _Guest; aninimA: Thank you I will continue on._**

 ** _Guest; Kinkou: I get it that it's slow but that's because Naruto isn't willing to open up his heart like before._**

 ** _mango23: Okay that is good to hear._**

 ** _Nikito Adiliew: Sorry you feel that way and I hope to make it better and hopefully it does get better down the line._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Thank you as always._**

 ** _Chidori95: I always appreciate your support my friend thank you._**

 ** _Pizzabully: I like your name. Thank you._**

 ** _ShortcakeX: I like your name and speaking of shortcake I will be having some later. But thank you for your words of encouragement._**

 ** _Everyone this is the start of the new chapter I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Naruto's anger had subsided since the day he snapped on him Sasuke could tell and that made him feel relief because he could now try to talk to him. It was exactly one week since that day. Problem now was to get Naruto to work with him in art or he would fail the class and he needed his grade.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him.

"Uchiha? What is it?" Naruto asked sitting in his seat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the upcoming assignment in this class." Sasuke asked looking nervous which he was because he really needed this grade and if Naruto said no he knew he wouldn't get the grade he wanted.

"Why me?" Naruto asked shocked because they didn't talk after he snapped at him.

If anything Sasuke steered clear of Naruto and made sure not to be in his crosshairs aside from in Art class where they sat next to each other.

"Because I would rather have someone I am familiar with then someone I'm not. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to." Sasuke said as he sat down in his seat next to Naruto.

"Fine, I guess we can be partners. I'm not really close with anyone in this class either." Naruto said with a small smile.

Naruto could honestly say he was shocked by Sasuke asking him and not just telling him. Maybe there was hope for the bastard yet. He could hope, right?

"Thanks," Sasuke said shocked that Naruto agreed.

It was quiet between the two of them waiting for the others to get into the classroom to take all the edge off but the two were on the edge of their seats. It didn't really matter when people started to file in because they were still that way. It was nerves that couldn't really be shaken off. They were both feeling it though it was something that was unspoken between the two.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped on you last week. I thought I got all my anger behind me but I see that it was still there. I guess it should still be there but it wasn't serious to the point of snapping on you." Naruto apologized.

"I guess what you said was true though," Sasuke said.

"Your damn right it was but I didn't have to snap on you all for it. I guess everything just started to pile up that I couldn't ignore it anymore." Naruto said.

Before the conversation could continue Sai started walking into the classroom ready to teach.

"Hello everyone, I want to start by everyone to get into groups of two," Sai said shocked that Sasuke and Naruto were in a group. "Now I want you two to draw your partner," Sai said.

"What do you mean Sai?" A girl in the class asked.

"I mean I want you to draw what you see in the person. Don't draw what they look like draw what you see from them." Sai said as he walked around the class.

"So you want us to draw what we think the person looks like on the inside?" Naruto asked.

"Correct Uzumaki," Sai said. "Now get started, everyone," Sai said.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say or what to do. They were literally at a standstill.

"You two it isn't that hard. Just draw what you see." Sai said letting out a chuckle from their expressions.

"Easy for you to say," Sasuke said.

"You two realize this isn't due until the end of the month so you have a good quality time to work on it. Get to know each other a little and see what you want to see." Sai said.

"Understood," Naruto said in a calm voice that made Sasuke glance at him.

What did Naruto see in him? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Now start you two. It could be changed into whatever you want by the end of the month." Sai said starting to walk away only to look back at them and speak again. "Uzumaki don't forget you have to turn in your other art for the Art show and that you have to be there this time."

"Yes, I know," Naruto said then put on his headphones.

It was silent for a while without Sasuke moving at all but stayed staring at Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you see when you look at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke I don't think you want me to answer that right now," Naruto said softly.

Though he said that he knew that he couldn't draw Sasuke in a bad way the way Sasuke thought he would but he saw some good in Sasuke he just needed to get past all the bad. And trust there was a lot of bad. But everyone has bad in them even Naruto so it couldn't be that bad.

"Would if I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me finish it first," Naruto said and continued to draw.

'How do I see him?' Sasuke thought to himself then his hand started moving.

"Wow Uchiha, you're doing very well," Sai said shocked. "Is it helping you better that you are using your other hand?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, it is helping a lot," Sasuke said with a small smile that Naruto couldn't help but draw in his picture.

"You did very well but I don't know exactly what I'm looking at," Sai said looking at the work in a better view.

"Can we not talk about it?" Sasuke said getting nervous.

"Oh sorry," Sai said and carried on looking at another person's work.

The art room was silent aside from the strokes of the pencils on paper. Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke and wasn't sure really what he should draw but he did have a lot on the paper such as a boy in a corner, Sasuke's smile, and Sasuke sticking up the middle finger. Naruto was most definitely a divine artist and Sasuke wanted to know what Naruto saw him as.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out to him as class ended.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsure of what Sasuke wanted.

"I would like to know how you see me," Sasuke asked in a voice that shocked the blonde and made him stop what he was doing.

"Can I just show you after I'm done? I really don't like showing people unfinished art." Naruto said with a smile that said it all.

'What did Naruto see in him that he didn't see in himself?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but be perplexed about how Naruto could really change personalities quickly. Before they could talk anymore the bell rang and everyone started getting ready to go.

"I will talk to you all next art class about who wants to put their art in the art show and who wants to be involved remember its extra credit if your involved," Sai said as everyone filed out.

"Is it possible if I get involved?" Sasuke asked.

"You need the extra credit points huh?" Sai asked.

"I feel that I do," Sasuke said.

"You're trying to do the art in the best possible way. As long as you don't miss classes and get the assignments in you should be able to pass the class without a problem." Sai said.

"I still would really like to be involved," Sasuke said.

"Let him be involved Sai you never know what he could contribute to the show," Naruto said as he walked out the room.

"Okay I guess if you really want to I can set you up at a certain booth and then you can explain what the painter was thinking or what the theme was for the particular work," Sai explained.

"Sounds interesting, thanks I will look forward to it," Sasuke said waving bye to Sai and walked out the class.

Naruto was already down the hallway when Sasuke got out the class and Sasuke had to run to catch up with him.

"Sasuke Uchiha running after me?" Naruto asked acting shocked and surprised.

"Shut up, I think we started off on the wrong foot... can we..." Sasuke was saying but he couldn't complete his sentence nervous to get rejected by Naruto.

"Can we be friends? Is that what you were going to say?" Naruto asked his face devoid of emotion.

Sasuke looked up at him but didn't make eye contact honestly scared about what he would see in those blue emotional eyes but he nodded his head. He didn't even see the smirk that appeared on Naruto's face or the soft smile.

"I think... I can do that. But I do have a question what made you want to be friends with me? Really even when we were young you didn't want to be friends with me." Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and finally catching his eyes.

"I remembered something that made me realize something," Sasuke said not really going into detail.

"Oh, really do tell what that was," Naruto said as they were about to get off the elevator.

"How lonely and bored I was when you left," Sasuke said honestly just as the doors to the elevators opened up and let him walk out.

Naruto was shocked and it wouldn't leave his face. He was so unbelievably shocked and that's when he felt it he was blushing.

'Damn it that bastard got in my heart... again.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked away and let the elevator close again.

Sasuke looked back expecting Naruto to be there only to not see him at all. He actually thought him and Naruto could talk some more before he went to his other classes but Naruto disappeared so he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the building to find his other friends.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hinata do you think we can talk?" Naruto asked over the phone.

"Yeah what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Just meet me in the dance hall," Naruto said quickly getting an okay then hanging up.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Naruto got there before Hinata and had his hands in his lap. He couldn't get what was just said to him out of his head.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room.

"My feelings for the bastard aren't going away. If he starts being nice it's just going to get worse for me. I don't want that." Naruto said.

"Sasuke is being nice?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yeah he is and I don't know what to do with that type of Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Maybe you should just give him another chance," Hinata said.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto groaned loudly.

"Do you want him to be nice to you or mean?" Hinata asked sitting next to him.

"I'd rather have him mean because then I won't care about being around him," Naruto whined in his arms.

"Naruto, I think you should take this as an opportunity on getting to know him better as in better than before," Hinata said.

"I will give him a shot to be my friend but nothing more than that Hinata," Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't help who you like," Hinata said.

"Yes, I can," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hinata said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to go out tonight with me?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you had your publishing to do today?" Hinata said.

"No, I did that last week. I also already started with my next one so I'm ahead of schedule if anything." Naruto said.

"Sure, then I don't mind. What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Go to Jiraiya's bar," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto are you going to protect me from Jiraiya?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, I will, you can bring Shino and Kiba too. How is Kiba by the way?" Naruto asked looking at her from the side of his arm.

"He's better; Shino said that Kiba hasn't even been drinking. You know he did change a lot after he started drinking." Hinata said in a good mood.

"Well, maybe a bar isn't the best place for him then," Naruto said getting a nod from Hinata.

"I would agree with you but I think it would be good for him to hang out with you," Hinata said.

"Why me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because you and Shino have your shit together and he needs to get his shit together too. Your influence would be great on him." Hinata said with a smile on her face that made Naruto smile too.

"You still care a lot about him even though he is like that right now," Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course, everyone really changed on him when you left. Shino and I were his only real friends but the moment Kiba started dating Kankuro Shino didn't really want to talk to him like that. I think it made it worse for him especially because of what was going on at his house when he was that age. Trust me from what Kiba told me it was bad." Hinata told Naruto.

"I can understand him there considering I didn't have anyone, to begin with," Naruto said.

"No Naruto, that's not why I said that I said it because despite being alone since you were young with Godparents that were career oriented or drinking you became a great person for yourself," Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, I'm sure a lot of people had bad upbringings and came out of them with a good head on their shoulders," Naruto said with a smile that could bring down the sun with how bright it is.

"Shut up, I will call Shino and Kiba later so let me know when you're out of class so we can go together," Hinata said getting up.

"Okay," Naruto said also getting up because he had one more class to get too.

"Oh yeah, I am going to the Art show so I am excited to see your new work," Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will be there this time," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hopefully I will actually be able to buy one," Hinata said with a smirk.

"Try hard," Naruto said and went in the opposite direction as they got out the dance hall.

* * *

The whole day for the Uchiha was so uneventful since he spoke to Naruto. He wanted to talk to Naruto again and at least try to be friends with him.

'Damn how am I going to hang out with him?' Sasuke thought to himself as he seen Hinata and Kiba talking to each other.

Sasuke walked up to the two and happen to hear them talking about hanging out with Naruto tonight.

"Do you think you can ask him if we can hang out? I would like some tips on our art class?" Sasuke asked politely.

"I will ask but I don't know what he will say about it," Hinata said.

Kiba, on the other hand, stayed quiet didn't want to talk to anyone aside from Hinata.

"Kiba is shocking; I thought he would be outside sucking dick for money," Neji commented.

"Shut up Neji," Hinata said annoyed more than anyone has ever seen.

"Why are you such an asshole? I never did anything to you." Kiba snapped standing up glaring at Neji.

"Woah calm down Kiba," Sasuke said gently pushing him toward Hinata.

"Fuck you too, you realize you did someone wrong and now you want to be nice to everyone when you're as much of an asshole as he is," Kiba said making Sasuke's eyes go dark in anger.

"I was just saying this in your best interest," Sasuke said moving away from Kiba.

"No, you're saying it because Naruto is willing to talk to you because you suddenly grew a conscious and started caring about the people you hurt." Kiba snapped.

"Kiba stop it," Hinata said pulling him back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked from the door.

"Naruto," they all seemed to say at the same time.

"Neji said something about Kiba and Kiba snapped on both him and Sasuke," Hinata answered.

"Why both?" Naruto asked.

"Because they are both cold bastards," Kiba grumbled.

"I was just stopping something before it turned into an altercation that was it." Sasuke defended.

Naruto was shocked to see they were all starting to break apart. They were all getting angry and he didn't really know who was going to break first.

"I was just sick of them. Now that you snapped at Sasuke he feels the need to be nice all of a sudden because he thinks oh someone is better than me so I should get them on my side. And Neji is just an asshole that wouldn't have shit either if his uncle didn't take him in." Kiba said throwing a bomb out there.

Naruto seemed shocked everyone goes through their own situations at home but he didn't expect Kiba to throw out someone else's dirty laundry.

"At least the person who takes care of me actually cares about me. They don't just leave me to fend for myself." Neji growled out obviously Kiba hit a touchy subject.

"Shut up, you guys whine a lot. Do you or any of you know how lucky you are? At least you have someone some people have no one. Get a grip on life before it swallows you." Naruto said and walked out the room.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Hinata screamed grabbing her stuff and running after him.

Sasuke did the same thing grabbing his stuff and following them along with Kiba who didn't want to be alone with Neji.

"What?" Naruto asked feeling exhausted already.

"Are we still going?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, just meet me there and I will make sure he doesn't bother you or come with the other two and be ready," Naruto said as he was about to walk off Sasuke ran up to him grabbing his arm.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked shocked a little.

"Do you think we can hang out sometime and you can give me some art pointers?" Sasuke asked. "It doesn't have to be tonight because I know you have plans, but can we?" Sasuke asked.

"That doesn't seem like a problem but if I do this I want our assignment that we are doing now to be mine when you're finished with it," Naruto said.

"You... you want my assignment of what I see in you?" Sasuke asked shocked letting go of Naruto's arm.

"Yeah," Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"You realize it might not be good right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I still want it," Naruto said.

"Fine, you can have it," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, pleasure doing business with you," Naruto said walking away from them all before he stopped and turned slightly. "Oh, and you should put it up in the art show," Naruto said but he didn't wait for Sasuke to respond he just took off.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **If you don't like it I don't know what to tell you. Majority of the people who read it wants it to continue so it will continue.**_


End file.
